Forever Lullaby
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Nessie, junto a Bella, planea un regalo de cumpleaños para su padre: una hermosa nana. La familia Cullen celebra el cumpleaños 108 de Edward. Bella/Edward. FLUFF.


**Disclaimer:** Nada, nada de nada me pertenece. Sólo esta pequeñísima trama que se me ocurrió de repente. Lo que se reconozca es de Meyer. Punto.

**Summary:** Nessie, junto a Bella, planea un regalo de cumpleaños para su padre: una hermosa nana. La familia Cullen celebra el cumpleaños 108 de Edward. Bella/Edward. FLUFF.

+ Sólo quería decir una cosa: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD! (Sí, girls, hoy cumple 108; 1:23 am en Chile, y ya es, oficialmente el 20 de Junio.)

Ains, me había propuesto escribir algo así para el cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo vampiro, y esto es lo que salió. Encuentro de lo más cute que Nessie le haga una nana a Edward, ¡awww! En fin, espero que les guste.

**Notas:** Favor de escuchar **Love Me**, del pianista **Yiruma.** Sí, es la nana que elegí para Edward de parte de su hija.

* * *

**Forever Lullaby**

**Capítulo Único.**

_Eres lo más cerca del cielo de lo que yo nunca estaré._

_._

**I.**

_Re. La. Sol._

Y las notas fluyen con armoniosa elegancia en el aire. Las manos acarician las teclas del instrumento, y el aire, de repente, huele a melodía.

Renesmee mira a su madre con curiosidad, con el pasar de los años finalmente había aprendido algo de piano; aunque, claramente, no había logrado igualar ni de lejos a su padre.

_¡Su padre!_

—Mami —llama Nessie.

Bella Cullen levanta sus ojos del elegante piano y toma a su —aún— pequeña hija en brazos. —¿Sí, cariño? —pregunta.

—Quiero tocar el piano.

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Nessie asiente, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro de niña, las mejillas sonrosadas tatuadas finamente sobre su piel de porcelana. Los tirabuzones se agitan con el movimiento de su cabeza, y desprenden ese aroma dulzón tan característico de ella.

—Sí, para… —y se acerca a susurrarle a su madre. Un secreto. Una idea. Y la pequeña mano roza la mejilla de su madre, mostrando.

Bella sonríe, maravillada. Orgullosa.

—Es de lo más tierno que quieras hacer eso, Renesmee.

Un poco más de rubor en las mejillas de porcelana. —Pero debes ayudarme.

—Por supuesto.

-

**II.**

—¿Quieres algo en especial?

El último botón queda desabrochado, y los labios comienzan a recorrer dulcemente la piel marmórea de su pecho. Él suspira. —Tengo todo lo que necesito, y más de lo que podría desear.

La falda hace un pequeño sonido al caer contra el suelo, y las manos, cálidas piel contra piel, inventan su propia ruta a través de las curvas y la seda. Ella gime. —Pero quiero mimarte.

Y besos.

—Lo… estás haciendo.

Descontrolados. Apasionados. Enamorados.

Un suspiro.

—Por tu cumpleaños —pide ella—. ¿Por favor?

El cuerpo de Bella es suavemente depositado sobre la cama matrimonial. Edward se pone sobre ella, sus cuerpos haciendo una deliciosa presión. Y ya no importaba quién está mimando a quién, todo parecía color de rosa cuando hacían _eso._

Los labios se dan un apasionado encuentro, antes de alejarse lentamente.

—Sorpréndeme —decide él finalmente.

Bella sonríe contra los labios de su marido, antes de dejarse llevar.

—Créeme, lo haré.

Y no habla precisamente de aquella noche; aunque no está demás hacerle el amor.

-

**III.**

—¿Sigues en eso, Nessie?

Jacob está aburrido, Bella lo sabe, y lo fulmina con la mirada. No quiere que interrumpa a su hija.

—¡Esto es muy importante, Jake! —explica la pequeña (había crecido al menos unos diez centímetros desde la conversación con su madre), volteándose a mirar al chico—. Es un regalo.

—¿Para quién? —inquiere él.

—Para mi papá.

—Uh, ¿Edward? —le pregunta el metamorfo a la vampiresa esposa del susodicho.

Ella se encoge de hombros, con esa elegancia que se había impregnado en su ser. —Es por su cumpleaños.

—Pensaba que ustedes no celebraban cumpleaños.

—Estabas equivocado.

—¿Debo vestirme formal? —la idea parece aterrarle.

—No estás invitado, chucho —responde Rosalie por Bella, aunque no es la misma respuesta.

Jacob pone los ojos en blanco antes de volver a cerrarlos y acomodarse en el sofá. Sea lo que sea que Renesmee estuviera creando, no sonaba para nada mal.

Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba orgulloso de su pequeña.

—¡Ahí, viene! —advierte Bella.

En menos de un segundo, Nessie había abandonado el taburete del piano para llegar al regazo de su Jacob. Y Edward entra a la casa a paso humano, observando alrededor. Intenta no bufar cuando ve a su hija en los brazos del chucho.

_«Casi…»_, piensa Bella, sabiendo que su marido no puede leerle la mente.

-

**IV.**

Había algo raro, y él lo sospechaba. No esperaba, en realidad, que Bella se tomara en serio lo que le había dicho aquella noche en que hicieron el amor. Pero, como siempre había sido, estaba seguro de que ella estaba haciendo algo que lo sorprendería.

Jasper y Emmett insistían en salir de caza, y él no podía negarse, ciertamente necesitaba diversión. Sus hermanos parecen ajenos a lo que fuera que su «mujer» maquinara, pero no podía estar seguro. Se preguntó, en un momento determinado, si Alice había puesto sus manitas en ello.

Sonríe, pensando en su esposa y en su hija. Porque no puede evitarlo, porque piensa que su vida es perfecta, porque piensa que no las merece y aún así ellas están para él.

-

**V.**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Edward —Alice es la primera en abrazarlo, e intenta besarle la frente, pero no alcanza, y Edward debe inclinarse.

Emmett no deja pasar esa oportunidad para burlarse de la baja estatura de Alice. Jasper gruñe, y luego sonríe para su hermano de —ahora— 108 años. —¿Felicidades? —parece más una pregunta.

Edward se encoge de hombros y disimula. Rosalie le da un apretón que más que amistoso parece vengativo. Le frota la espalda, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y sonríe. ¡Demonios sí, Rosalie sonríe! _Feliz cumpleaños, Edward, que cumplas muchísimos más_, porque sabe que serán muchísimos, eternos años. Emmett lo levanta del suelo, lo da vueltas en un abrazo apretado, y ríe. Edward no le dirá «no puedo respirar» porque no lo necesita. Sólo ríe con el aire que tenía ahorrado en los pulmones.

Esme solloza de felicidad, y dice que su niño «está más grande», porque sí, es su niño, su primer niño, que hoy cumple 108 años. Y al carajo si es mayor que ella cronológicamente, es un adolescente, y, para él, ella es su madre. La abraza, la besa en la frente y le da las gracias por estar siempre con él. Edward sabe como poner a Esme emocional sin ayuda de Jasper.

Alguien lo toma por los hombros. El cuerpo de Edward choca con el de Carlisle en un abrazo de padre e hijo. Pero todos saben que son más que eso. Son amigos, son compañeros, son hermanos. Son todo y son nada. Son el principio y el fin. Son como Dios y Adán, el creador y la creación. Carlisle no dice nada, ni con la boca ni con la mente, porque Edward comprende lo que su padre mudamente le señala. El ámbar brilla en sus ojos dorados.

—Gracias —susurra Edward—, gracias a ti tengo todo esto.

—Te lo mereces —es la respuesta de Carlisle, y, por primera vez, Edward no lo niega.

Y entonces _ella_ llega, preciosa, con su niña en brazos de Jacob (¿Jacob vino?).

Saltó a sus brazos, literalmente, en serio, y él no se negó. La tiene con las piernas enrolladas a su cintura, y sus brazos rodean la de ella. Todo cuando le gritó «¡Feliz cumpleaños!», y Edward se ahorró el bufido. De cierta forma llegó a pensar que Bella se estaba vengando por los cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida humana. Se besaron apasionadamente cuando todos los veían, y se acariciaron como si fuera la primera vez.

Nadie los interrumpió, nadie tosió, nadie habló. Incluso Emmett les tuvo respeto (¡Dios!). Y cuando Bella volvió al suelo, le repitió lo que se sabía de memoria:

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, Bella. Eres mi vida.

Esme cree que, después de todo, le saldrían las lágrimas.

—Esto… feliz cumpleaños, Edward.

—Gracias, Jacob. Muy… amable y valiente de tu parte venir.

El metamorfo se encoge de hombros, lo deja pasar. Nessie se revuelve entre sus cálidos brazos, la baja y ella corre donde su padre. Edward la recibe con amor y la besa en las mejillas, ese era el primer cumpleaños que celebraba con su hija.

—Papi, papi, ¡te tengo un regalo!

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

Ella le indicó con su poder que la llevara al piano. Toda la familia se reunió junto al instrumento, y esperaron. Nessie se sienta en el regazo de su padre, y Bella se posiciona tras Edward, acariciando sus hombros.

Entonces la música empieza a sonar cuando Renesmee toca las teclas.

Es dulce, lenta y tierna. Suave. Parece una canción de cuna. Es _su_ canción de cuna, de Edward. El aire huele, nuevamente, a melodía. Una melodía eterna, para siempre.

—Papi, tú inspiraste esta —dice la niña, sin dejar de tocar.

Edward sonríe, eufórico. Su pequeña le estaba regalando una nana, una canción de cuna. Su Nessie le había compuesto algo a él. ¿No debería ser al revés? Bella le da un beso en la mejilla, tierno, con amor. —¿Sorprendido?

—Mucho —responde.

—Te amamos, Edward. Feliz cumpleaños —susurra Bella en su oído.

—Y yo las amo a ustedes, y a todos.

Lo decía sinceramente, no había ninguna excepción. Jacob se atrevió a sonreír, y Alice lo pudo notar.

Nessie siguió tocando mientras Edward escuchaba su nana. Era perfecta, como ella, como todo. Porque no importaba si las puertas del cielo no se abrían para él. Edward sabía que si existía un paraíso, era aquella mansión blanca escondida entre el bosque de Forks: su hogar.

-

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

+ Es un fic raro, lo sé. Estaba fumada cuando lo escribí, pero me encantó. Me gusta relatar todo en su momento, y no centrarme sólo en el cumpleaños. Edward es un amor de vampiro, y se merece eso y mucho más, por mucho que lo niegue.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! 108 años no se cumplen todos los días, eh.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y espero sus comentarios al respecto, incluso felicitando a Eddie por su cumpleaños. Aw.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, girls. ¡Las amo!

Saludos.

**+ Janelle.**


End file.
